Nezuko Kamado
|race=Demon Human |gender=Female |age=14 |height=153 cm |weight=45 kg |birthday=December 28 |hair_color=Black to Vermilion Black |eye_color=Pale Pink Dark Red to Pale Pink |blood_type= |affiliation= |occupation= |partner(s)= |base_of_operations= |status=Active |relative(s)= Suyako Sumire Tanjiro Kamado Tanjuro Kamado Kie Kamado Takeo Kamado Hanako Kamado Shigeru Kamado Rokuta Kamado }} |manga_debut=Chapter 1 |anime_debut=Episode 1 |japanese_va=Akari Kitō |english_va= Abby Trott |image_gallery=Nezuko Kamado/Image Gallery }} |Kamado Nezuko}} is the younger sister of Tanjiro Kamado and one of the two remaining members of the Kamado family. Formerly human, she was attacked and turned into a Demon by Muzan Kibutsuji. She is one of the main protagonists of ''Demon Slayer: Kimetsu no Yaiba''. Appearance Nezuko is a petite young girl with fair skin, visibly large, prominent fangs, and sharp, claw-like nails that fade to red where they point. Her hair is long, black and reaches just below her waist, turning an vermilion color as it passes her elbows, and appears to be crimped into large, straight ridges, worn side-swept drastically to her left. She has soft-looking, pale pink eyes that appear a lighter color around the rims of their irises, slanted downwards towards the sides of her face and framed by notably long eyelashes, the pupils of which can appear slit as she transforms. According to Tanjiro Kamado, Nezuko was known as a great beauty in their home town.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 15, Page 3 She wears a light pink kimono with a geometric triangle pattern, the lining a paler pink, with a red and white checkered obi and a thin piece of orange thread looped and knotted around her waist, another band of green above it. Over this, she sports a long, dark brown haori that reaches past her knees, as well as pink zori sandals and white socks, wrapped with thick pieces of black material. Nezuko also wears a small pink ribbon to the left of her head, to keep her hair out of her face, and the bamboo gag Giyu Tomioka gave her,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 40 which is secured around her jaw with a strip of red cloth. When Nezuko transforms into her berserk Demon form during her fight with Daki, she loses both her gag and footwear, as well as the sleeves of her haori and kimono. She grows a short white horn on the right side of her forehead, and a vein-like pattern appears around her left eye, but her most striking new feature is the red and green vine-like pattern that covers her skin, circling around her arms, legs and chest. As a human, she had a very similar appearance, the only differences being her lack of Demon-like traits, vermilion hair and pale pink eyes. Instead, Nezuko had fully black hair, worn tied back in three low buns, decorated by pink ribbons, and eyes of a dark red color that only appeared pale pink around their lower irises. She wore the same kimono, just without her haori and with a large sheet of white cloth tied around her, which she used to carry her little brother, Rokuta Kamado, on her back.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 4 Gallery Nezuko human appearance.png|Nezuko as a human. Nezuko colored body (transformed).png|Nezuko's fully awakened form. Personality Nezuko's original personality as a human was that of a kind and caring girl, who thought of others before herself much like her older brother, Tanjiro, and was a responsible elder sister to her younger siblings.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 5 As a Demon, however, Nezuko seems to have forgotten a good portion of her memories as a human, besides those related to her family, and thus doesn't retain the exact personality she had before transformation. She is still very caring and protective towards humans who she sees as members of her family, although this is mainly due to the influence Sakonji Urokodaki had on her while she was asleep for two years. Nezuko also retains some of her human emotions, as she has been seen to cry when sad and smile when happy, but in general she appears more detached than her human cohorts, although she is still much calmer and less malicious than most Demons. Since becoming a Demon, Nezuko appears to have become also rather brazen, and does not seem to fear fighting; she fiercely guards her brother as well as her allies. She has also developed a strong willpower, which can be seen through her refusal to consume human flesh or blood, even in cases of extreme injury or exposure to human blood, which can be seen when she refuses Sanemi Shinazugawa after he attempts to lure her into biting him with his Marechi blood.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-11 On the rare occasion that Nezuko attempts speech, she has been seen to stutter a lot, which may be due to her bamboo mouthpiece, which is seldom removed, and the fact that she didn't speak for a number of years after her transformation. However, After developing resistance towards sunlight, which allows her to go outside and interact with others more often, her speech has shown signs of improvement and she is able to fully pronounce words if someone else has just spoken them,Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 3-4 or hears them repeated frequently enough.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 128, Page 7 Abilities and Powers Demon Abilities * Size Manipulation: Upon being transformed into a demon, Nezuko displayed the basic ability to change and alter her body's size and height. She was able to shrink herself into the physical size of a small child in order to fit inside a small box or a basket in order to hide from sunlight when traveling through the daytime with Tanjiro and could enlarge herself into a much bigger form, in order to be able to battle against Demons. * Power Restoration: '''Nezuko's most defining trait as a demon is her ability to continuously restore her power, without consuming any human life as is the norm for most demons. Instead, she recovers her strength through mere sleep, often spending long times inside her prepared box. ** '''Power Growth: As a subset of the above, Nezuko has shown to be able to grow stronger without any training or consuming humans. This ability is shown to trigger even in the midst of battle and with huge boosts. The greatest evidence of this was during her battle against Susamaru where her foot was blown by the temari demon's attack, but after regenerating she was able to face her in an even match kicking the ball and eventually surpassing her. Nezuko has shown to have powered up considerably as time passes. * Enhanced Strength: Despite never being formally trained, Nezuko's naturally enhanced physical strength allows her to easily fight against demons, however, due to being untrained, Nezuko instead relies on simply kicking her opponents or overwhelming them with brute strength instead. Her kicks allow her to sever Demons head with ease, or to kick down a door. Her strength is extremely high for a Demon who has never eaten a human, with her strength being able to match even that of an Upper Moon Demon. * Enhanced Regeneration: Nezuko possesses a tremendous regeneration ability that enables her to restore severed limbs within seconds. The true nature of this ability is solidifying her blood from her severed body parts that she could manipulate at will. Her regeneration proficiency is shown off greatest during her fight with Daki, where she regenerated her severed limbs almost in a flash. * Demon Transformation: '''When Nezuko is in a dire situation, she can transform into a berserk-like state, with demon crests, that appear as vine tatoos, circle her body, her veins popping out and a single horn protruding from her right forehead side. This form enhances Nezuko's fighting ability, at the cost of her becoming more demon-like, including the need to feed on human blood. So far, the only way she could revert back to normal is to have someone (in her case, Tanjiro) sing her a lullaby. During the Demon Slayer's fight against Hantengu, Nezuko manages to control this form at will. * '''Sunlight Resistance: During their battle against Upper Moon Four, Hantengu, Nezuko developed immunity from sunlight, now being able to completely walk and go about in the daytime without being burnt to ash, unlike her fellow demons. |Kekkijutsu}} * |Bakketsu}}: Nezuko can ignite her blood, turning them into engulfing flames. She is capable of controlling her flames into being lethal or non-lethal at will. Nezuko is seen to be using her blood to heal others' wounds as needed. However, these flames only affect Demons and Blood Demon Arts, like Rui's threads or Gyutaro's poison.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 84, Page 16 Nezuko's flames are also able to turn Tanjiro's Nichirin Blade from Jet Black to Crimson Red, similar to how Yoriichi Tsugikuni has turned his blade from black to red before he fights, strengthening the effectiveness of his blade against Demons even further and allows Tanjiro to perform Dance of the Fire God styles more effectively.Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 113, Page 2 Trivia *Alone, the first kanji of Nezuko's surname is a |kama}}, while the second means |do}}. The first part of her first name means |nezu}}, and is also part of the Japanese word for a flower, the |gonezu}}. The second part is a common female name suffix, which translates to |ko}}. **The fact that her surname translates to the word for a wood-fueled furnace is likely a reference to her family's occupation prior to their demise. *The first part of her Japanese voice actor's name, , means . *Nezuko was ranked in 3rd place as of the first character popularity poll, with 3,319 votes. Quotes * (To Takeo Kamado) "It would be great if I could meet a man like a Hisha."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Volume 3 Extra Pages, Page 9 * (To Tanjiro Kamado) "Th-thank god ar... are okay. Thank god."Kimetsu no Yaiba Manga: Chapter 127, Page 4 Navigation ru:Незуко Камадо pl:Nezuko Kamado zh-tw:竈門禰豆子 Category:Female Characters Category:Demon Category:Protagonists Category:Kamado Family Category:Demon Slayers